Captive
by jessicakes
Summary: Isabella Swan learns a secret about the mysterious Cullens that puts her in mortal danger. Will she be able to get out alive or will the Cullens find her disposable just to keep their secret hidden?
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella Swan is just another normal high school junior who moved from the sunny beaches of Phoenix, Arizona to the cloudy, rainy town of Forks. All seems ordinary until she discovers a secret about the mysterious Cullens that puts her in mortal danger. Will she be able to survive? Will the Cullens find her disposable in their attempts to keep the secret hidden?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots, similar events, etc. in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. SM owns.**

**Bella's PoV**

It felt like eternity since I had moved to Forks, exiling myself from paradise. I longed for the dry, sandy beaches, the palm trees, and the hot, humid weather. Most of all I missed my mother. Sure, I had Charlie, but he was never home (though I wasn't complaining). He just wasn't my mother. I told myself over and over that I had to look on the bright side, there had to be a bright side, right? One positive thing was the abundance of friends that seemed to gravitate towards me. I was popular, though it was probably because of the scandal that followed me since I first moved here. The daughter of the chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last. It was like the beginning of a soap opera. All of it was a bit overwhelming; the sudden change in climate for me, unwanted popularity, but the most surprising was the actions of my fellow boy classmates.

Eric talked to me first, Mike next. I swear the look on Eric's face when Mike offered to walk me to my next class; I thought I would be witnessing Mike's murder. Back home in Phoenix I was invisible, or just about. I never had a boyfriend or many friends at all, I didn't mind, I didn't need them. My mother was my best friend and even she didn't completely understand me.

The only people in all of Forks that didn't ogle whenever I walked into the room were the Cullens and Hales. The Cullens: Emmett, Edward, and Alice along with the Hales: Jasper and Rosalie, were all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Supposedly Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were items, the only other scandal that would actually break mine. They all sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, far from where I sat. None of them ate their food, nor did they even look at each other. They stared out into their own spots in the cafeteria and said not one word to anyone.

Their strange behavior wasn't what was making me so interested, it was their unnatural beauty. They all had deathly pale skin, even paler than mine, but that seemed to be the only similarity between them. Emmett was a huge, brawny guy, someone who could intimidate a sumo wrestler. Jasper was leaner with adorable blond, wavy hair, just like Rosalie's though she was something else altogether. She looked like an angel, something you would see on your death bed. Her blond hair ran down to the middle of her back and she would've been the perfect girl if she had blue eyes, yet hers were a soft golden shade. Alice had short, dark, pixie like hair that spiked out at the end, it really carved out her face. Then there was Edward.

No matter how many times I stared at his perfect face, I couldn't get used to it. He had wild, bronze colored hair that made his golden eyes pop out. His lips were the perfect shade of pink and I could swear that if he smiled, it could knock out a super model. He was the skinniest of the guys, though when not next to his bulky brother you could see the muscles that shaped out his arms.

That was all I could do though; stare. The first day I came he looked at me as if I called his name, but then simply looked away as if bored. Jessica, my trig classmate, gave me fair warning when she was explaining the god-like creatures. i"I wouldn't even bother Bella, he doesn't date."/i The look on her face made me wonder when he had rejected her, and that was the end of the conversation.

He sat next to me in Biology, but paid no attention to me, something Mike found completely 'rude' and 'unordinary'. It was his attempt at flirting. I didn't care. I liked staring at him from beneath my curtain of hair that separated us from each other during the class. When we had group activities, he spoke just enough to be able to get it done. His voice was angelic, pulling me in, and making me forget to breathe.

By the end of the week I could spot him anywhere on campus. I wondered why no one else seemed to notice when he didn't show up for school one Friday. It took me all day to realize that it was because only I was so absorbed in him and it was pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave me reviews! I promise Chapter 3 is going to have more action and drama!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots, similar events, etc. in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. SM owns.**

**Bella's PoV  
**  
"Bella, Bella! Did you hear what I said?" I heard my name being called, making me snap out of my daydream. Jessica was jostling me with harsh whispers. I looked around for a few seconds, remembering that I was in Trig. It was hard to concentrate when I would be seeing Edward next. I swear, pathetic.

"Wha--oh sorry Jess, spaced out. What were you saying?" The bell rang for lunch and I started to gather up my books while making sure I listened to Jess this time.

Jess picked up her books, slinging her book bag over her shoulders as she rolled her eyes to my response. "I asked, did you say yes to Eric?"

I groaned. It was just like Jess to hear about my unfortunate encounter to yesterday's events. It was mid October and that meant the girl's choice dance was coming up. Eric ambushed me, breaking the rules, and asking if I would like to go with him to the dance. I should've said yes, any normal girl would, but I was far from normal. My dancing skills were as good as my lying skills, so in other words, completely horrible. I couldn't lie, so what was I suppose to tell him?

"No, I'm not going to the dance." It was the same excuse I used on Eric, making him walk away all sulky and he didn't walk me to my next class with Mike like usual. Maybe that was why Mike asked Jessica instead of me. That was all well with me, one less sulky boy I'd have to endure.

Jessica made a face that seemed like she wanted to just shrug it off but that went against her nature. "Why wouldn't you go to the dance? Eric is very cute and a total sweetie."

I wasn't about to tell Jess about my coordination problems. "I'm going to be out on that day. Going to Seattle, only free day I can go."

It took her a minute to debate whether she believed me or not, but in the end she seemed to accept my story. By that time we were already in the lunchroom and I was scanning my eyes across the tables, looking for Edward. A sudden blow to the chest crushed me as I saw the Cullen table empty. Not even one of them was there. My mood sank and I wanted nothing more then to go home.

"Would you like to go dress shopping with Angela and I tonight? It could be a fun little bonding trip." I was desperate to keep busy, to keep my thoughts away from my plummeting mood, so I agreed. I bought only a soda and sat gloomily at the lunch table across from Jess while she paraded on about what they were going to be doing, I was only half listening.

For the rest of the day I was upset and that was an understatement. Mike even kept his distance. In Gym, my worst subject anyway, I didn't bother to participate. Instead, I stood in the corner of the court holding my badminton racket behind my back, letting my all-to-willing partner do all the work. The minutes dragged on until I was mentally counting the seconds that led up to a minute. My distraction was pitiful, a desperate attempt to pull my mind off of the fact that Edward wasn't in school. Not seeing his perfect, beautiful face pained me, way more then it should.

After what seemed like far too long we were told to get changed and leave. The roar of my old truck, a gift from Charlie, was enough to block out my thoughts, but only for the short ride home. I had to wait until three thirty for Jessica to come to my house and pick me up. It was unbearable.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is where the whole story actually begins. The other two was just background information and the setting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots, similar events, etc. in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. SM owns.**

**Bella's PoV**

I only had to drop my books off and grab the purse I never used so I had time to spare, unneeded time. I wrote a quick note to Charlie, explaining where I would be and what there was for dinner. I ended up paced around my empty kitchen straightening out all the cans in one of the cabinets and focusing on the labels, just for something to do. Three thirty did not come soon enough. I was in the middle of fixing the can of refried beans when I heard a car horn beep. I grabbed my purse and bolted out the door. I was never so glad to see Jessica in my entire life.

We greeted each other with a short 'Hey' as I slid into the passenger seat. I put on my seatbelt with a soft _click_ and glanced at Jessica. I was hoping she would start talking about something pointless and I could try to listen, throwing my mind off, but she was silent. By the time we reached Angela's I was frantic. What if she didn't talk the whole way and I was stuck to drown deeper in my sorrows? I just couldn't have that.

When Angela got strapped in and Jessica took off I turned my head to face the driver's seat, ready to say something that would get Jess off on her usual rant. "So what dress are you planning to get?" That did it. Jessica's face lit up and she went into a detailed description of her perfect dress and making Mike find a tuxedo that would match it. I focused on picturing each thing she described, letting that be the only picture to form.

We got into Port Angeles around four thirty and passed the picturesque boardwalk, heading straight to the department store. Even in a bigger town their selections of dresses were rather slim. Fortunately, Jess and Angela were able to pick out a couple they liked and walked into the dressing room, Jessica moving her topic onto boys.

"It's too bad you didn't ask Edward, Bella. You could've been trying dresses on with us." Her tone was a bit sarcastic, but I figured I may be going paranoid. My insides turned and squirmed giving me the nasty nauseated feeling which I had been trying to avoid.

I decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Bella. We all see the way to stare at him during lunch every day. Today you had this sour look on and I bet you it was because he wasn't there." The sad thing was, she was right.

There was a pause while I tried to think of some logical excuse as to why I always had a sour look on my face when he wasn't in school. "Oh wow, Jessica you should see my dress!" Angela exclaimed in pure unrealistic shock as she darted out of her stall. I could tell what she was doing as she glanced in my direction and I was grateful. Jessica had walked out of her stall and started commenting on Angela's pale pink dress that draped down her tall figure nicely. I joined in, generously complimented Jessica on the blue knee-length dress she had on and our past conversation was forgotten. Thankfully. The throbbing in my chest had not gone away and I still felt as if I was going to be sick, though I dared not say anything in fear the subject would return.

The shoes and accessories were next, which left a whole new thing to talk about so I was in the clear for now. Jessica ended up buying rhinestone jewelry that matched her silver shoes and Angela bought a pair of pink heels. The whole trip took less time than expected and we ended up on the boardwalk. It was too early to eat; we were planning on going to a small Italian diner that overlooked the beach. I told them that I wanted to go find a bookstore since I had some money to spend. They offered to go with me but I refused, they had no idea how enclosed I get when I am surrounded by books, so I set off on my own.

The bookstore that they had showed me wasn't the kind I was looking for. The dream catchers and voodoo dolls hanging from the ceiling put me off at once. _There has to be another one around here._ I got off the boardwalk to wonder around town to find another store. It took me a while and eventually I got lost and in downtown too. The stores were boarded up and there were broken windows. It started to get cold as the sun set and by five forty-five I was shivering and scared. These were not the kind of streets that I wanted to get lost on.

I tried turning around and going the other way but I ended up turning when I wasn't supposed to. I was about to call Jessica for directions back to the boardwalk, figuring she'd know more about Port Angeles than me. That's when I heard the cry for help. I ran as fast as my feet could take me two blocks until I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

There was a young girl, about a year or so younger than me lying on the ground, motionless. At the end of the alleyway there was a bulky guy who was being held by his neck, his feet a few inches above the ground. I knew the guy that was holding the stranger by the neck, I could tell by the gorgeous bronze hair and the surprisingly pale skin. What was Edward doing holding a man by his neck and an unconscious girl at his feet?

My footsteps must have tipped Edward off because his head whipped around until he was staring at me, and he frightened me. His face was livid, his lips plastered into a grimace, and his eyes were a coal black. He had a hungry look in his eyes, as if he was about to eat the guy. His teeth were barred, giving him a sinister feel to him. I was frightened, I wanted to run but my muscles locked.

Edward dropped the guy and with a gust of wind a sickening smell filled my nostrils; blood. My head was getting light and I felt like I was going to be sick. A harsh, malicious growl brought me jumping back into reality just in time to see Edward's body turn in my direction and slowly crouch down. It took a minute for me to realize he was going to attack me! I didn't have time to run, it wouldn't have helped anyway; I would've tripped. The useless thought calmed some of my nerves but not enough for me not to scream. Edward took one stride forward then lunged straight at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please keep up the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc. SM owns. **

Edward's PoV

It would have been so easy to kill her. I had already sprung and within a second I would've been grabbing hold of her arms to pin her down on the ground once we fell. In my confused state I dreamt of sinking my teeth into her smooth neck, tasting her luscious blood as it slid down my throat. She would've been dead in the time it took the disgusting guy to get up and run. I would've been able to finally fill my hunger; at the time I wouldn't have cared about looking down into her pale face, to see those eyes that would never sparkle again, the cheeks that would never turn a lovely slight shade of pink. It would've happened, if not for in midair I collided with something, pushing me to the ground. It didn't take me more than a minute to realize what that thunderous _boom_ was from and who had hit me in the side making me miss my target.

"Edward, stop! What do you think you're doing?!" The familiar deep voice brought me somewhat back to reality, but I could still smell the blood and with the guy gone, I wanted the next human. "Alice, get Bella out of here!" Emmett ordered as I struggled aimlessly against his tight grip; he had always been the stronger one.

I had not taken my eyes off of Bella's frightened face and in a flash, it was gone. Alice had scooped her up in her arms and raced off. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that the other girl whom I had saved was gone too. Rosalie might have taken her. How long had they known I was going to attack an innocent human?

It was easier to think now that the only scents I could smell was the blood of that rapist and Emmett. I slowly stopped struggling against his grasp; it was useless to keep trying. Alice was already in my Volvo, driving away apparently worrying why Bella had fainted. Even though I had stopped moving, Emmett hadn't loosened his grip. "Emmett, you can get off now," I said in a non amused tone. Usually he having his arms around me would cause for a perverted joke from me, but this just wasn't the time. Part of me was ashamed for what I had done, not to the rapist, but to Bella. I had exposed our secret because I was reckless in my actions to do good.

It took Emmett three hours of constant reassurance that I was fine until he lead me to Rosalie's car. The ride home was short, as always, but also silent. Emmett knew not to say anything; there was nothing to say that wouldn't just make me more disgusted with myself anyway. I stared out the window, trying to figure out what to do next. We couldn't run, I would never ask them to do that because of me. I suddenly knew extremely well how Jasper felt when we moved to Forks.

All I wanted was to try and get that guy away from the girl. I had never meant for him to bleed, but once he did, I couldn't control myself. I had been sucked in by the unreasonable monster that lived inside me. I may have been able to resist if I had gone hunting recently, but it had been weeks since I had eaten. I felt weak.

When we arrived home I felt another wave of guilt hit me; everyone was inside trying to figure out what to do. I had screwed up so much. I reluctantly walked into the house and sighed when every head turned to face me. Emmett filed in behind me, wondering why they had brought Bella back here. Bella had woken up and was huddled in the corner of the room, looking frightened to death. Couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry" Was all I could think of to say.

"Don't start that Edward. It wasn't your fault; you were trying to do the right thing. It just got a little out of control." Alice was always trying to make me feel better. It helped a little, but I turned to Jasper and gave him a glare and the guilt flooded back into me. Sometimes his powers got annoying.

Esme took a step forward, her face almost as frightened as Bella's. "What are we going to do?"

I looked from Esme to Bella. Her eyes were darting from each one of us, though I wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking. I couldn't hear her thoughts; it would have been very convenient if I could. I wouldn't have to resort to the last thing we had to keep our secret. "We can't let her leave."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I have been really busy lately! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. Blah, blah you know the rest lol**

**Bella's PoV:**

"What are you saying Edward?!"

"Are you crazy?! We can't keep her here!"

I could hear the family talking, more like arguing with Edward, but I couldn't seem to figure out what I should do. I was stunned. I had just heard that I wasn't allowed to leave and by the look on Edward's face I was pretty sure he wasn't going to change his mind. Was it worth it to try and persuade him to look the other way?

"You want to know the first thing she's going to do if we let her go? She'll tell everyone! She's the chief's daughter! We try running and he'll have every police force looking out for us! I am not going to have you guy condemned because of her!" Edward whispered harshly. I could hear him perfectly and what he said made me angry more then frightened.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear! Just please let me leave!" I spoke. I immediately saw six eyes, ranging from a golden to a dark brown color, turn to stare at me. I was intimidated, they all looked so frightening. If it wasn't for the terrifying situation, I would have though I was staring at angels. Their eyes were skeptical, as if people would believe be if I told; I didn't even believe what I saw. The only reason that I had to believe that I didn't dream it all up was that I woke up in the Cullen's house.

The older woman, Mrs. Cullen I figured, took a step towards me as if to comfort me, but stopped when I flinched back. I wasn't in the mood to be comforted by a monster. She turned her head back to the group, her expression grave. "She's frightened to death, just let her go. She won't tell."

"How do we know? I'm sorry Esme, but I agree with Edward. He can't read her and Alice can't see everything. I say we keep her here until we figure out what to do. Just think about it Esme, we'll feed her and give her some freedom, but until we can be sure that she won't spill, then she's better off here." Emmett had gone over to Edward's side and Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice looked like they were slowly caving too. My heart raced, pumping painfully against my chest. I wasn't getting out of here; my pleas were useless.

I felt a sob struggle in my throat as the other three nodded. Esme knew it too. She sighed, frustrated and rubbed her eyes. "We'll talk about this when Carlisle gets home." She turned to me again with an apologetic look. "Please don't be afraid. Are you hungry dear?"

I stared at her, not sure if my voice box would work when Alice said what I was thinking. "Esme, lets leave a plate out on the table for her. She's not going to eat when she has six vampires staring at her." I flinched at the word 'vampire'; it didn't seem to fit their description. Vampires were frightening, not gorgeous. Esme thought for a moment before nodding and retreating into another room. Slowly the other five left, leaving me to wallow in my own misery.

What was I going to do? I was stuck in this house full of vampires and I was positive that at least one of them wanted to suck me dry. Jessica and Angela were probably searching frantically for me. What would become of Charlie, Renee, all my friends? Would they even think to check here? Probably not. Charlie adored Mr. Cullen and would never think to check the one place where I was.

I glanced down at my watch; eight thirty pm. Charlie definitely would know by now. I felt my stomach rumble, I hadn't eaten since lunch. I slowly got to my feet and looked around the corner. I didn't care about my stomach; I needed to get out of here. After checking to see that the coast was clear I bolted for the door. It was my chance, the only one I would get for freedom. I got to the front door, I had made it, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I opened the large wooden door. Alice was standing in the doorway, a small frown on her face.

"Bella, please don't make this harder then it has to be. We aren't bad people, well, aren't bad things. We're just scared. Please don't give us a reason to be harsh. You must be hungry. Let's go eat, please?" Alice held out her hand towards me and I took it, defeated. My will and enthusiasm had gone out the open door. She led me into the grand dining room where a plate of hot food was sitting at the chair on the end. She sat me down and smiled before leaving me alone.

I stared down at the food, it smelt so good. There was two pieces of chicken with some sort of spice cooked on, mash potatoes, and green beans. I looked around before picking up my fork and took a bite of my food. It was delicious! The mash potatoes slid down my throat, warming me from the inside out. I was halfway done with my plate when I looked up to see I wasn't alone in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I am going to try to update more. Sorry for the gaps in between.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. Blah, blah you know the rest lol

**Bella's PoV**

"I'm sorry if I scared you. You may finish eating if you'd like."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I was finished." My voice was low, barely audible but he still seemed to have heard it perfectly. I was uncomfortable, being around any of them. I stood up, taking my plate, but before I could move anywhere with it, Dr. Cullen was right in front of me, taking my plate.

"I've got it. Think of yourself as a guest here." Dr. Cullen flashed a smile at me and it almost knocked me out. He was very good looking, probably in his early to mid twenties. His blonde hair was sleeked back, out of his perfect, stone face. He was still wearing his lab coat, the white ones that all the doctors wear. Underneath his coat he had on a suit that really brought out his figure. I bet the nurses couldn't stand to be away from him.

"Except I can't leave, right?" I didn't mean to say it out loud; it slipped out like word vomit. I felt my heart racing as I waited for him to get mad like Edward. The last thing I wanted was to be locked in the cellar, or worse.

Dr. Cullen sighed, his slender fingers rubbing his eyes. "I'm so sorry about this Isabella. You have to believe that we mean you no harm. Please try to see things from our perspective. Edward, he feels guilty, he's scared that he may have doomed us all."

"But I won't say a word, I swear! Please believe me! It's not like anyone would think I was serious, I hardly believe what I'm seeing!" The words just kept coming out; it was easier to talk when Edward and Emmett weren't in the room so everything that I had bottled up came out. I was waiting for something I said that would upset Dr. Cullen and he would get angry.

"I know, I do. Edward is just...stubborn and persistent. I'm sure that within a few days he'll see things clearly and we'll get you safely home. I will try to talk to him. For now, you may stay in the spare room on the third floor. Would you like me to show to you it?"

I shook my head; I wanted to be alone, no matter how nice he was. "No thank you, I'll find it." I mumbled and waited until he had walked into the kitchen before finding the large staircase and made my way to the third floor. I stopped briefly on the second floor when I noticed a cross hanging from the ceiling. I wanted to touch it, but knowing my luck, I'd break it and I didn't need to give them another reason to hate me.

There were about ten doors on the third floor; I was regretting not asking for an escort. I tried the one at the end of the hall, but when I opened the door I knew immediately that it wasn't my room. The room was huge, probably the size of the whole bottom floor of my house. One wall was made entirely of glass and revealed a beautiful sight of the grounds, which sparkled in the moonlight. Another wall was filled with so many CD's I wasn't sure if there was a CD that wasn't there. There was no bed, just a couch and an expensive looking stereo system, probably worth more then my house. I was awestruck. The room was amazing.

A beautiful voice brought me out of my staring. "What are you doing here?"

His voice was harsh, but rung angelically in my ears. "I-I'm sorry. I w-was trying to find th-the guest room," I stammered. _Nice way to show him that you're not scared half to death of him!_ As I stared up at his face I noticed his eyes were different. He had a soft, slightly darkened golden tone when I could have sworn that his eyes were a dark crimson or black last night. I wasn't about to ask him though since he didn't sound to happy that I had barged into his room.

Edward sighed and his expression turned soft. "It's okay, I guess. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

I shook my head and started to head out the door. He passed me and turned his stereo on, putting a CD inside and pressing play. The music was on low but it filled the room as if the band was actually in the room. Just one more thing to drool over in this house, great. I had stopped and turned around, having known this song. "Debussy?" I asked, slightly surprised that he would be listening to this. It made me curious as to how old he actually was.

"You listen to classical?" Edward's eyebrow was raised in a confused manner, was it really that hard to believe that people in this generation listened to classical music? I took a step back into his room since he was slowly becoming less hostile, or so it seemed to me.

"My mother back in Phoenix does. I just remember my favorites."


End file.
